


Welcome home

by Your_Enby_Antihero



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, It is mostly self-indulgent I don't know if this would ever happen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Reunions, Self-Indulgent, Vax as a Psychopomp/ Leads souls to the afterlife, Vox Machina as a family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Enby_Antihero/pseuds/Your_Enby_Antihero
Summary: Vax has duties to complete for the Raven Queen but every so often he is reunited with his family one by one.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Shaun Gilmore & Vax'ildan, Vax'ildan & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Vax'ildan & Vox Machina
Kudos: 13





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely a self-indulgent fic after I read a lot of tumblr posts where Vax was reunited with his family. Also I don't know how the afterlife would work so this is a ll just head-cannon, I hope you enjoy.

It has been years since Vax gave his soul to The Queen and it had felt like an eternity since he became the one to usher the dead to the other side. He both dreaded and longed for the day he would see his family again. He had made a deal with his Queen to set aside a small part of the afterlife for his family. His mother was already there in a small picturesque house in a long roaming field with a small forest surrounding it. The first to arrive was Scanlan,

**_Scanlan_ **

He had met his end in the only way Vax had thought he would with a smile as wide as the horizon with love in his heart and a tune in his mind. 

“Hey there old friend,” Vax said, reaching for Scanlan to guide him into the inky cloak of his Queen.

“Hey Vax!” Scanlan said bounding up to him wrapping his arms around the half-elf. Vax just squeezed Scanlan’s body close to his, he could feel the tears welling in his eyes.

“I’ve missed you my friend!” he said, holding him there “and thank you for that wish truly you wouldn’t believe how much it meant to me.” 

“No problem Vax it was for when I couldn’t save you before, now before I start tearing up, where are we headed?” Scanlan asked, a smarmy grin plastered on his face.

Vax told him all about his little haven he had built for his family. He asked out Scanlan’s life, about his relationship with his daughter and how it had played out and how everyone was and Scanlan responded in joyous tones and songs and lively tales until they reached the Matron’s chambers.

“Scanlan Shorthalt, you may have been a crass man but a kind one nonetheless. Your stories will be told and the joy you have spread will live on, enjoy what my champion has created for you.” she echoed.

The friends walked to the house to meet Vax’s mother. They were easily introduced and as Vax left he reached over to Scanlan.

“The job is never done, bring the souls to The Queen but while I’m gone don’t even think of anything with my mother.” Vax lightly threatened.

“Now Vax I may be a better man than you think I’m married after all.” he said in fake offence, before Vax could reach and ruffle Scanlan’s hair then shooting the wings out and flying into the distance.

——————

He continued his jobs meeting many souls from across the globe of Exandria and learning their stories then one day he was met with a familiar soul. It was Grog,

**_Grog_ **

Grog had gone out in a blaze of glory, his fist raised triumphant when Vax could see him.

“Hey there, big guy,” he said, putting a hand on Grog’s shoulder.

“Vax?” Grog asked.

“Yeah Grog it’s Vax good to see you're still kicking some ass out there,” he smiled. Grog just wrapped his arms around Vax squeezing him tight as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“You wouldn’t believe how much I missed you buddy,” Vax said, leading Grog to The Matron’s chambers.

“Grog Strongjaw, I knew someday you would enter my realm though not this soon. Your heart and bravery have earned you pride and they will tell your tale for years yet to pass, but nonetheless you have earned a rest” she called.

Vax led Grog to the haven while telling him stories of warriors he had met in death and Grog exchanged his own stories of family and the life he had led and the treasure he had won. When they arrived Grog bound up to Scanlan who was happily playing his shawm. They introduced Grog to the twins’ mother and then Vax felt a tug, another soul needed tending to.

“I have to go but I’ll be back, proud of you big guy,” Vax said, grabbing one last pat on the back. 

“Make sure you come back this time Vax ‘right,” Grog said, Vax nodded.

——————

The next soul he recognized felt warm and inviting, like a warm motherly hug. He knew it was Pike,

**_Pike_ **

She was happily there just waiting for him with a bright smile on her face. Her legs crossed and her smile as wide as the horizon.

“Hey Pickle,” he said embracing her warm form.

“Hey Stringbean,” she said tearfully.

They just sat in the in-between of life and death just doing the hair together like old times and talking about things. 

“I made sure everyone was okay and the temples are doing so well and I just can’t believe I can hug you again.” Pike said snuggled in Vax’s lap “she didn’t mess with you though did she ‘cause she’ll have to deal with me.”

“No no no Pickle but we should get going, she’s expecting us.” he said, setting her down and gesturing to the dark cloak of feathers.

They walked into her chambers as her voice boomed “Pike Trickfoot you were a light in a dark world but I knew Sarenrae wouldn’t keep you from my realm forever. You have saved many souls from pain and sorrow, now you can rest”

They reached the home where Grog, Scanlan, and Elaina sat in the field having a picnic. Pike immediately ran to Grog much to Scanlan’s fake whiny protest that she loved her best friend more than her husband which was met with a kiss to Scanlan’s cheek. Pike got along famously with Elaina asking about the twins as kids much to Vax’s chagrin.

———

Vax had much work to do after seeing Pike and many souls that fell to the whims of people. He got the chance to visit his family every once in a while which practically lifted his sense of joy past all the planes of existence. Things were somber but happy but it was a dark and dreary day when Vax felt the pull of the soul of Shaun Gilmore.

**_Gilmore_ **

Gilmore had gone peacefully with all the love of his friends and family around him. When Vax neared the soul he could feel the purple arcane energy flow through his form once more. He neared Gilmore and when Gilmore got in arms reach, Vax was hoisted into the air.

“You beautiful boy how long has it been!” Gilmore said, swinging Vax in his arms.

“Too long Shaun you looked well! How is the shop?” Vax inquired.

“Simply Glorious Vax,” Gilmore said, he smiled and they chatted about how his life had been and then Vax’s brow sank and he spoke.

“I wish I could have told you about this deal but-” Vax said before Gilmore cut him off.

“Vax'ildan, my dear I know, I know but now won’t you please save it for another day, I have worked far too hard not to relax now” Gilmore replied, a small chuckle breathing past his lips.

They entered the Matron’s chamber and she had allowed the, through with but a few words “You, Shaun Gilmore are a man of wit and charm. A truly interesting and generous man. You gave joy to many and you will be missed, enjoy your rest.”

They reached the house and had happy reunions with the evening ending with Vax curled up with his friend under the fake night sky.

————

The cold winter in the material plane had also brought a crow’s soul to Vax’s attention. He knew this man, he knew this aura, it was Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third.

**_Percy_ **

He reached out to Percy who looked like he was haunted. Vax loomed for a moment over the man, attempting to make his shadow more demon-like. Percy flinched but accepted his face until Vax hugged him.

“Do not worry Percy the demons will not be taking you this time come with me.” he said.

“Vax clever as always I see,” Percy said, clapping Vax on the back.

“Thank you for taking care of them now let’s go to the others.” Vax said, leading Percy into the chamber.

“Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third, you came to me years ago asking for my knowledge in fixing the broken world a broken man saw before him, go my champion take him to your home.” she said.

Vax and Percy on the walk to the house caught up and Vax asked practically a million questions about his nieces and nephews and Percy replied with answers and Vex’s condition. When they reached the house and greeted everyone, tears and hugs and friendly yet hostile glares from Elaina. Then Elaina hugged Percy thanking him for making her daughter happy.

———

He knew this day would come and he could not tell if he dreaded or longed for it but today was the day. He felt the missing price of his soul enter the after life, he felt Vex’s soul calling for him.

**_Vex’ahlia_ **

Vex waited and she knew he would come. She could feel it and as the black raven wings flew at her she felt tears well up in her eyes. Vex knew he would come but seeing him after all the years apart she couldn’t help but burst into tears.

“Hey Stubby,” Vax said tearfully “I’m so proud of you, you did so much good.” 

Vex just sobbed into his arm as he led her into the Queen’s chamber. 

The voice boomed “Vex’ahlia de Rolo you were saved by my champion years ago yet you grew without your family at your side, you are truly a worthy woman to save. Your greed might have been your undoing but you worked very hard in life to make that plane a better place. You may leave to find your much deserved rest with those you love.” 

Vex composed herself enough to talk to Vax about his nieces and nephews and then they felt a furry head run into Vax’s back.

“Trinket!” Vex said, wrapping her arms around the bear. The three walked Vax and Vex catching up and a Trinket that did not stop trying to cuddle both of the twins.

When they got there everyone was lounging in the grass.

“Percy I have someone you want to see.” Vax shouted alerting a sleepy looking Percy. Percy shot up to meet Vex’s eyeline, he had tears in his eyes when they finally collided into each other. 

“Darling, Percy you here I’ve missed you.” she said squeezing him tight.

“Vex, dear I do believe there is someone else who would like a hug,” he said looking to Elaina.

Vex just looked into her mother’s eye and cried, she felt like she had done too much crying but her mother just held her there in a warm embrace. She continued to cry, she felt home and safe in her mothers arms. Vax wrapping his arms around his sister and his mother wings enveloping them, a family once more.

———

Vax knew this day would come though he had met many souls with tales of family friends and love he longed to see her again. He knew it was selfish, she had so much to do in the living but he missed her and then in the spring arrived and he felt a strong feeling pull him to the mountains. His love, his heart, Keyleth waited for him.

**_Keyleth_ **

Keyleth stood combing through her orange hair when she felt a raven’s feather drift onto her lap. She looked up to see a winged Vax tears welling in his eyes smile at her. She reached for him and he scooped her up in a hug, kissing her long and happily. He spun them around in circles, a lightness filling his body. 

“Vax!” she smiled, kissing him again tears streaming down her face. Vax just leaned in and kissed her like the world was nothing. They just floated there in each other’s arms for a while, until Vax felt The Raven Queen call him back to the otherside. He held Keyleth’s hand 

tight as they entered.

The porcelain mask voice boomed “Keyleth of the Air Ashari, you have lived many lifetimes and I knew one day you’d enter my realm. You have lived in community and isolation for many years now, please follow my champion to your reward.”

Keyleth was slightly confused as Vax led her into the field and towards the home where everyone seemed to notice that they had arrived. They all started to congregate at the front of the house.

Her eyes spilled tears like waterfalls as Vax turned to her and said “Welcome home Kiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. It was really cathartic to write even though I love Vax angst I felt like he and Keyleth deserved a happy ending some how. Stay safe and don't forget to love each other❤️❤️❤️.


End file.
